


Один панч — четыре дырки

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Superheroes, Technological Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Слава иногда спрашивал, использовал ли Мирон его хрен, когда он сам отсутствовал. Пепла часто отправляли в командировки, поэтому он оставлял своего ментора, а потом долго мучил его расспросами о том, не одиноко ли ему было. Мирон и сам не сидел дома, много работал, мотался по городу, убивая монстров, и на самом деле скучал, даже действительно думал воспользоваться этой выдающейся частью Славы, однако предпочел дождаться его самого.
Relationships: Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin
Kudos: 3





	Один панч — четыре дырки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/gifts).



> Ау, где Окси — Лысый Плащ, а Слава — Киборг-демон  
> Потому что я могу себе это позволить
> 
> спасибо за бетинг daanko - люблю!!!

— И он мне такой говорит: «Я тебе яйца оторву!», а я и заржал. Ну, блять, нет у меня яиц, бро! И, в общем, он оторвал мне ногу…

Пепел все не мог закрыть свой рот, и Окси начал понимать Эрни. Конечно, Эрни был монстром, которого стоило уничтожить, но что-то подсказывало, что Слава пользовался не теми своими способностями. В городе M чудищ было до жопы, и, возможно, стоило просто дать Пеплу рупор, чтобы он заболтал всех до смерти.

Лазер? Огнемет? Нечеловеческая сила? Нет, зачем это все, если Птичий Пепел способен убить парой историй о своих геройских похождения. 

Однако Окси сам спросил, как и где Пепел умудрился проебать ногу. Обычно ему было все равно, но в этот раз все было иначе, ведь пришлось тащить ученика на себе. Его нога не уцелела, видимо, была отброшена в соседний район или стерта в пыль. Эрни был сильным монстром, быстрым, но Окси не удивился тому, что Слава уничтожил его. Пепел имел все права на свое место в S-классе.

— Он оторвал мне ногу, а я ему — голову! — рассмеялся Пепел.

Он так весело рассказывал это, словно потерянная нога ничего для него не стоила. Окси перехватил его удобнее, чуть подкинув за спиной, и даже не остановился. Вообще-то, он тоже имел право быть в списке лучших, но пока что тащил одного из них на своей спине, крепко держа за задницу. Пепел был выше и шире него, большая часть его тела была сделана из металла, но Мирону казалось, что тот ничего не весил.

— Да ты бы и за яйца не расстроился, — решил Мирон. Вторая нога киборга безвольно болталась, будто и она едва держалась. Хорошо же Славу потрепали.

Но, несмотря на весь урон, Слава говорил бодро и тихо смеялся ему на ухо. Отчего-то он шумно задышал и обнял Мирона крепче.

— А ты бы расстроился? — игриво спросил он.

Славин хуй лежал дома в коробочке. Профессор сказал, что он будет сильно мешать ему в бою, поэтому такой ценный инструмент лучше держать там, где им чаще всего будут пользоваться. И Слава оставил его у Мирона на полочке, поместив в красивую коробочку с бантиком.

Слава иногда спрашивал, использовал ли Мирон его хрен, когда он сам отсутствовал. Пепла часто отправляли в командировки, поэтому он оставлял своего ментора, а потом долго мучил его расспросами о том, не одиноко ли ему было. Мирон и сам не сидел дома, много работал, мотался по городу, убивая монстров, и на самом деле скучал, даже действительно думал воспользоваться этой выдающейся частью Славы, однако предпочел дождаться его самого.

— Боюсь тебя обидеть, — ответил Окси, — но они не самое ценное, что могло бы быть в тебе.

— За хуй переживаешь? — громче просил Слава, из-за чего на них начали пялиться.

Окси остановился и виновато улыбнулся мамашам, услышавшим их странный разговор, на что те округлили глаза сильнее. Два известных сильных героя идут и ругаются на всю улицу — вот это, конечно, добавит им рейтинга.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебя считают примером для подражания? — спросил Мирон, забыв про их разговор. Потом он, конечно, вспомнил, и даже обрадовался, что появилась возможность перевести тему. Понадеялся, что это сработает.

— Пох, — ответил Слава и стиснул свои объятия сильнее, дунул в ухо. — Так что там с хуем? — прошептал он, и через мгновение Мирон почувствовал что-то мягкое и влажное на своем ухе. Дебил.

Мирон не переживал за его хуй по нескольким причинам, одна из которых — Профессор, который мог сделать Славику новый в случае потери первого. Не хотелось представлять, как Замай будет делать эту чудо-елду для кибербалды, но подозревал, что не тем профессор хотел заниматься, когда решился помогать молодому и талантливому киборгу. Но хуище он сделал крутой.

— Вообще, яйца важная часть, — философски продолжил Слава, — я даже задумался, как теперь можно разнообразить нашу жизнь.

Мирон громко прочистил горло, думая, куда лучше отнести киборга. Он тащил его на восстановление конечностей, но конкретно сейчас хотелось скинуть его в реку и забыть, как будто и не было никакого Птичьего Пепла. Да только он продолжал идти в сторону дома Замая.

— Да нахер мне твои причиндалы? — не выдержал Мирон. — Мне твоя голова важнее.

— О, сэнсэй, какой вы романтик! — хихикнул Слава и звонко чмокнул его в щеку. — Точно попрошу Замая сделать мне пару крепких яиц.

— Лучше бы запасные конечности попросил.

До лаборатории они дошли мирно. Ассоциация их не вызвала, да и поклонники не лезли. Два парня поздоровались с ними, но автографы не просили, видя, что киборг — а узнали они именно его, в чем Мирон был уверен, — попросту не в состоянии. Вряд ли Славе помешало бы его положение, но Мирон понимал, что сам он успел устать. Сегодня было удивительно много работы, и просто так подобное не происходило. Он чувствовал, что грядет что-то страшное, был готов сражаться до конца и знал, что его любимый и единственный ученик способен убивать, даже будучи без ног и рук.

Окси был поражен тому, как этот долбоеб отдавался делу, жертвуя самим собой. Слава был таким всегда. Он рисковал, добивал себя до состояния, когда выжить попросту нереально, а потом мягко улыбался и шутил, как хорошо, что член он с собой не носит, ведь тогда он не смог бы развлекать им своего сэнсэя.

Было интересно, в какой момент Мирону стало откровенно похуй на то, как Слава выглядит и совершенно не похуй на самого Славу. Их отношения давно перестали носить характер учительско-ученических. Возможно, они таковыми никогда и не были. Пепел просто упал с неба, свалился на голову, так органично вписавшись в его жизнь, что становилось не по себе. Мирон привык быть один, тащить на себе тяготы собственной жизни и страх за человечество, а потом Слава просто появился, улыбнулся и стало как-то светлее.

У Славы тоже проблем было валом, но он почти никогда не хмурился. Мирон не понимал, зачем взял его в ученики, и что Слава пытался узнать у него, но был тупо счастлив, что такой парень нарисовался в его пустой жизни, перевернул ее так, что у Мирона до сих пор голова кружилась при виде его глупой улыбки.

Окси скинул Славу на землю у двери в лабораторию, которая скрывалась за стенами старого заброшенного цеха. Киборг аккуратно встал на единственную ногу, шало усмехнулся, не торопясь стучать к профессору.

— Я вернусь, сэнсэй, — протянул он, — с новыми силами и приблудами.

— Надо попросить Замая сделать тебе новые мозги, — решил Мирон.

— А тебе сердце! — ответил Слава и наконец-то свалил.

Сердце у Мирона было, и довольно-таки большое, но спорить со Славой он не стал. Окси не отказался бы от нового сердца, потому что его собственное порой ныло так, что выть хотелось.

***

Мирон отсыпался сутки, что было неудивительно. Он вернулся поздно ночью после боя с Дизастером, который больше орал и тряс руками, но при этом умудрился снести половину города. Это был огромный монстр, которому присудили повышенный уровень опасности, но Окси мог снести его с одного удара, если бы ему не мешали. Он был не один, что и усложняло работу, но в итоге Мирон уебал монстра, и его упавшее с грохотом тело разрушило еще полквартала.

Потом он бегал от людей, героев и журналистов, решил, что не будет смотреть новости, где его, наверняка, вовсю хуесосили. Да, он снова был на подсосе и снова накосячил, — да, все именно так. Было грустно наблюдать за этим цирком уродов, в который его все пытались затянуть, поэтому он просто сбегал каждый раз, закрывался дома и ложился спать, зная, что через пару дней мир найдет себе нового антигероя.

Слава не появлялся больше недели и почти не писал. Мирону пришло одно-единственное сообщение, в котором Пепел говорил, что придет полностью обновленным, поэтому ждать его не стоит. Но Окси ждал. Дома всегда было тихо, но он привык к частому шуму, шуткам и приставаниям, к его умопомрачительной стряпне и сложным разговорам перед сном. Работа отлично отвлекала, но он подозревал, что Замай сейчас занят не только конечностями киборга, но и новым оружием. Так происходило всегда, когда Пепел возвращался к нему еле живой.

Также Окси подумал, что совсем не против и других нововведений — он вообще будет согласен на все, если Славка вернется тем же родным, милым парнем. Ему нравилось думать, что Пепел, грозный и смертоносный киборг-убийца, был всегда так нежен с ним. В горле пересыхало от одной мысли о том, что этот необычайно сильный герой когда-то попросился к нему в ученики, а через пару месяцев уже делил с ним одну постель, мягко касаясь губ своими. Они были горячие и такие сладкие, будто Слава был сделан из шоколада.

Он проснулся под тихий стук посуды и звук льющейся из крана воды. Голова стала тяжелой из-за долгого сна, но мысли мгновенно воспарили, отправили его в полет одним мощным ударом, откидывая в удивительную, словно несуществующую реальность.

А потом он почувствовал запах морской капусты.

Внешне Слава будто совсем не изменился, но за завтраком долго рассказывал о новых приколах в его улучшенном теле. Окси слушал, затаив дыхание. Пепел становился все сильнее, наращивал мощь, превращаясь в настоящую машину для убийств.

— Скоро меня переплюнешь, — решил Мирон. Слава рассмеялся, испытывая почти детский восторг.

— Нам нужно испытать мои новые пушки, — предложил он, накладывая Мирону еще капустки. Заботливый стал из-за разлуки что просто пиздец. Он выжидающе посмотрел на Мирона, пока тот гипнотизировал тарелку.

— Испытаем, конечно, — кивнул Мирон, — вдруг они подведут тебя в настоящем бою.

— Не подведут, — отмахнулся Слава, — как минимум в одной я уверен точно.

Он так хитро ухмылялся, что уже было ясно, к чему он ведет. Мирон не поддавался, отпил ароматный чай, думая о том, за какое максимальное количество реплик Слава мог подвести к сексу от любой темы. Пока он пялился в стену, его мягко потянули за ступню, схватив под столом.

— Да доем хотя бы и переварю, — попросил Мирон, посмотрев на него поверх кружки.

— Я слишком соскучился.

А больше и не надо было слов. Слава уже неторопливо раздевал его, придавив своим тяжелым телом к футону.

На Мироне была лишь его пижама, которая всегда легко обнажала его тело, словно зачарованная шустрыми пальцами Славы. Пальцы у киборга всегда были холодные и жесткие, но они быстро согревались, блуждая по телу Мирона, касаясь его самых нежных и мягких мест так чутко и аккуратно, будто боялись лишний раз надавить и что-нибудь сломать. Окси не был хрупким, но от этой нежности становилось дурно и так хорошо. Колени сами разъезжались, позволяя Славе притиснуться ближе, вжаться пахом в пах.

— И что там у тебя за пушка? — хрипло спросил Мирон, когда влажные горячие губы Славы опустились на его шею. Он обнял киборга ногами, запустил пальцы в вечно взъерошенные волосы и тихо застонал, ощутив болезненный укус.

Слава мял его крепкие бока, продолжая целовать. Штаны Мирона покинули также неожиданно, и вот те самые руки уже гладили его ягодицы, царапая кожу, хватали и тянули на себя, став грубее. Славе не терпелось.

— Там огнемет, — ответил Слава, шепча на ухо и затем закусив его, — отжарю тебя щас. Только не дерись, пожалуйста, и расслабься.

Мирон уже и забыл, когда в последний раз дрался в постели, поэтому молча послушался и развел ноги шире, когда Славина голова опустилась у него между ног.

Слава был молод, но доводил его достаточно умело и без всяких хитрых приемчиков. Мирон считал, что виной всему были их чувства. Слава просто вылизывал его и трахал пальцами, а Окси уже был готов спустить, хотя его пока даже не удивили. Пальцы внутри него издавали металлический скрежет, потираясь друг о друга, и хлюпали смазкой, которой они оба никогда не жалели, Слава стонал, целуя его бедра, и Мирон не знал, куда себя деть от этих ощущений и звуков.

— Хочу быть сверху, — прерывисто выдохнул Мирон, нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, насаживаясь глубже.

— Не выдержишь, — ответил Слава, сыто облизываясь. Он был растрепанный, раскрасневшийся, как человек, и такой красивый.

— Ты это мне говоришь? — удивился Мирон и подумал, что ему все-таки придется немного побороться.

У Славы действительно был новый член. Слюны стало сильно больше, стоило увидеть его, потрогать мягкость материала, почувствовать тяжесть и размер. Слава был необычайно горд собой, будто вырастил эту хреновину лично.

Хотелось взять его в рот, почувствовать привычный металлический вкус и уверенную твердость. Мирон так и сделал, взяв так глубоко, насколько вышло. Он опустился, насаживаясь жадным ртом, уткнулся носом в пластину таза и усердно работал языком, зная, как Славе больше всего нравится. Тот снова низко застонал, но долго играться не позволил.

— Запрыгивай скорее, — не выдержал Слава и шлепнул его по бедру.

Ощущать его в себе оказалось довольно охуенно. Мирон медленно опускался, пока Слава успокаивающе гладил его живот и бока, но не давил. Что-то подсказывало, что одним размерчиком тут не обошлось, но Мирон был рад и этому. Его сладко распирало изнутри, пока он плавно опускался, и начинало казаться, что этот член никогда не закончится, и это было просто невыносимо. Стоны вырывались из его рта, пока член оказывался все глубже и глубже. Слава сел, когда Мирон насадился до упора, и приобнял его за талию, прижимая к себе теснее.

— Расслабься, — тихо сказал он, касаясь его виска губами, — двигайся, а я пока подожду.

Мирон не знал, чего ждать, но поднялся и вернулся обратно, обнял шею киборга, прижался грудью к груди, ощущая полное блаженство. Размер и форма были идеальными, а поцелуи в шею, щеки и губы распаляли сильнее, вынуждая срываться в бешеный темп почти сразу. Слава крепко держал его за бедра и с силой мял их, толкаясь снизу. Он нагрелся, стал горячим, но Мирону было похуй. Он вовсю скакал, довольный тем, что им подарили, торопливо надрачивал себе, ощущая приближающийся конец. Но у Славы были другие планы: он схватил его запястья и завел за спину, тихо хохотнул и замер.

Конечно, дело было не только в размере. Мирон не сразу понял, что происходит, потому что новый механизм Славы работал беззвучно, а набирал скорость не сразу. Когда вибрация стала ощутимой, его едва не подбросило, а бедра задрожали. Он что-то пролепетал и замер, чувствуя, как член Славы вибрирует и изгибается внутри.

Нужно было привыкнуть к ощущениям, но Мирона тупо накрыло. Слава смотрел на него жадно, разом перевернул на спину и вогнал член до упора, сразу начиная быстро двигаться. Хорошо, что они были единственными жильцами этого высокого здания как и всего района, потому что из-за криков и стонов в городе ввели бы божественный уровень опасности.

Слава менял скорости, пока трахал его, искал наиболее подходящую, не переставая целовать. Мирон забыл, кто он, хватался за его широкие плечи, думая, что так и сдохнет. В какой-то момент вибрации перестали меняться, стали плавными, как и движения Славы, дразнили невыносимо хорошо и правильно. Мирон снова начал подмахивать бедрами, задыхаясь от навалившегося жара. Ему не пришлось притрагиваться к себе — он кончил от того, что вибрация снова усилилась и словно направилась в одну точку, дразня его до крупной дрожи во всем теле.

Мирон беспомощно смотрел в потолок, пока Слава пыхтел, лежа рядом. Молодежь отходила куда быстрее — это вообще не новость, но было как-то завидно. Голова до сих пор кружилась, а задница приятно ныла, а Слава уже стоял на ногах и подбирался к той самой полочке, на которой лежал его прежний хуй.

— А как же второй раунд? — хрипло спросил Мирон. Слава обернулся, довольно улыбнулся.

— Меня вызвали, но ты можешь развлекаться сколько угодно.

Мирон запомнил семь разных режимов вибрации его члена, а потом просто разучился считать. Он представил, как пихает в себя эту штуковину, думая о Славе, посмотрел на ухмыляющегося киборга.

— В пизду! — решил он и встал и поплелся натягивать свой плащ.

Так хотелось поваляться, пообниматься и поболтать. Хотелось любоваться родным нахальным ебалом, слушая Славин голос, но они не переставали быть героями даже тогда, когда громко ебались, переплетясь как пара змей.

— Тебе не обязательно идти, — ответил Слава, закрывая коробочку. Мирон знал это, но помнил, как тащил его в последний раз, когда тоже решил не идти.

— Вдвоем быстрее, — сказал Мирон, пару раз присел, разминая ноги. — Быстрее разберемся и вернемся.

Его до сих пор не отпустило, и это было ужасно, ведь они только начали. То ли еще могло быть… Слава так светился от радости, будто уже переебал всех монстров и взялся за задницу одного героя. Мирону иногда казалось, что Слава был самым большим злодеем, действительно способным победить его. Еще никому не удавалось сразить Оксимирона, а этот смог и не раз, при этом улыбаясь так гаденько. 

Но Мирон и не сопротивлялся, еще и нарывался. Он искал того, кто может его победить, и Слава сам к нему пришел. Оказывается, проигрывать иногда было приятно.


End file.
